In recent years, full color copying apparatuses are widely spread and the color tone and sharpness can be also relatively easily adjusted. For instance, as shown in FIG. 18, a level display displayed on a panel is operated by a touch key, thereby adjusting a color balance. A picture quality is adjusted by a function to adjust a ratio of each chrominance component by % (percent) as shown in FIG. 19(b) after a desired color was selected as shown in FIG. 19(a), a function to adjust a magnitude of a sharpness emphasis by a scale as shown in FIG. 20, or the like.